The present invention generally relates to passenger side air bags.
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view showing a deployed conventional passenger side air bag 20 in relation to an occupant 22 seated on a seat 24. The seat back 26 is the only portion of the seat shown. Air bag 20 is inflated by an air bag inflator 28. Air bag 20 typically comprises a single inflatable chamber 30 inflated by gas from inflator 28. The face portion or panel 32 of the air bag impacts the occupant's chest, shoulders and head. As can be appreciated, as the occupant's seated position at the time of air bag inflation deviates from the normal seated position by taking a position closer to the vehicle's instrument panel, the velocity at which the air bag impacts the occupant increases. As can be appreciated, if the occupant's body is on or near the cover of the air bag module at the time of inflation, the air bag/occupant interaction is elevated.
It has been proposed that an air bag, such as 20a, be formed with spaced-apart lobes 34a and 34b, separated by a groove or space 36. When this air bag 20a is inflated, it will take the shape as shown in FIG. 2 in which the space or groove 36 is positioned in front of the normally seated occupant, thereby avoiding contact with the occupant's head. The air bag-occupant loading is primarily between the lateral lobes 34a and 34b in relation to the right and left sides of the occupant's torso and the right and left shoulders of the occupant, and impact is lessened if the occupant is out of position at the beginning of air bag inflation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag that minimizes the interference between the air bag and an out-of-position or normally seated occupant. Due to the inflated configuration of the air bag, during initial deployment, the air bag or cushion deploys along the left and right sides of the occupant. The spreading-out of the cushion significantly reduces interaction with the occupant that is seated close to the air bag module (in relation to its undeployed or stowed state).
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide head protection against a windshield in unbelted conditions.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag having a main panel having face panel portion configured to face an occupant when the air bag is inflated, the main panel in the vicinity of the face panel portion including an opening, the opening having an edge. A concave or cup-shaped structure of material is fitted within the opening and sewn or secured to the edge of the main panel opening; the cup-shaped structure is located within the air bag below the exterior surface of the main panel. A tether is anchored at one end and has a second end secured to a portion of the cup-shaped structure. The length of the tether is configured to prevent the cup-shaped structure from moving beyond the exterior surface of the main panel. The cup-shaped structure, in cooperation with the tether and remaining parts of the air bag, form opposing lobes upon inflation, wherein the cup-shaped structure forms a groove or depression between the lobes.
More particularly, the invention includes an air bag 100 comprising: a main (face) panel 102 having an upper neck portion 124, a lower neck portion 124 and cushion portion 126. The main panel also has: a left edge 134 and a right edge 134a. This air bag also includes a left outside panel 104a having a neck portion 120 and cushion portion 122 secured along the left edge of the main panel and a right outside panel 104b having a neck portion 120 and cushion 122 similarly secured along the right outside edge of the main panel. Part of the cushion portion of the main panel 102 has a face panel portion that is proximate to and configured to interact with an occupant 22 to be protected. The face panel portion has an opening 130 therein; the opening has one or more edges 140a–d. 
A combination of additional pieces of air bag material form a recess means which is secured about the edge(s) of the opening in the face panel portion of the cushion portion of the main panel. The recess means is configured to form an inwardly extending recess or pocket 110 in the face panel. The recess means has a left recess (or groove) panel portion 150 secured to a left portion of the edge 140d of the face panel opening 130, and a right recess panel portion 152 secured to the right portion 140c of the edge of the face panel portion. The recess means further includes a center recess panel portion 160 secured to each of the right and left recess panel portions and to the main panel. A tether is secured to the central portion of the recess means, for limiting outward movement of the central portion of the recess means to cause the air bag, when inflated, to have an inflatable first lobe 112a formed by one side of the recess means and by an inflatable second lobe 112b on another side of the recess means and the face panel. The opening in the face panel can take various shapes including rectangular, oval and a hybrid shape including a top portion that is rectangular and a lower portion that is triangular.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.